A solar battery module has a structure in which a plurality of solar battery cells are connected in series and/or in parallel via wiring members electrically connected to the surface electrodes of the solar battery cells. In fabricating this solar battery module, solder has been conventionally used for the connection of the surface electrode of the solar battery cell and the wiring member (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Solder is widely used because it has excellent connection reliability, such as conduction and adhesion strength, and is inexpensive and versatile.
On the other hand, in terms of environmental protection and the like, methods for connecting wiring without using solder, in a solar battery, are proposed. For example, Patent Documents 3 to 6 disclose methods for connecting wirings by a conductive adhesive, such as a conductive paste.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-204256
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-050780
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-286436
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-357897
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent No. 3448924
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-101519